


The Unicorn and the Stoat

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Can't Sleep, Bedtime Stories, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), merlin is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: It’s been a long day and all Merlin wants to do is collapse in his bed. Instead, he finds himself reading a bedtime story to a king who can’t sleep.Updated - now with a second chapter!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 756





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to stop with the first chapter but there were calls to continue the story so I did. 
> 
> Not mine. I don't own Merlin. I just take the characters out for my own amusement.

It had been a long day, the kind that made Merlin question whether Arthur and Gaius were conspiring to run him ragged with an impossible to-do list.

Clean this, fetch that, gather those. Stitch it, wash it, press it. Tend to the horses, the dogs, the leeches. Write a speech. Now write it better. Sort laundry, grind herbs, draft tax policy. Oh, and deliver meals on time.

Even with all of those obligations, Merlin had still taken the time to help Gwen haul water. How could he not after all the times she’d had his back?

Was it any wonder, then, that he’d made a few mistakes? Push someone too hard and they’re liable to grab the wrong book for Gaius from the library or forget that Arthur’s favorite tunic needed mending.

It was far too late to trudge back to the library and it wasn’t likely that Gaius would still be awake to read up on the healing powers of dragon dung.

As for Arthur, well, the prat could wait. He had plenty of other tunics. It wasn’t as though he was out of options if Merlin put off mending that particular one.

Still, the king was oddly attached to it, wearing it at least three or four times each week. Overuse led to the need for mending, but the white one did bring out Arthur’s eyes. Merlin had even told him this once on the way to a council meeting. (Strangely, Merlin couldn’t remember him wearing it so frequently before then.)

Whatever the reason, Arthur always seemed happier when he was wearing the white tunic, so despite his exhaustion, Merlin decided to sneak in the sleeping king’s chambers and collect it. In the privacy of his own room, he could use magic to mend the rip and have it ready for wear in the morning.

Silently, he cast a spell to deal with the squeaky hinges of Arthur’s door and made his way inside.

“Who goes… do you ever knock?”

Though still clad in his sleeping tunic, the king was not slumbering in the royal bed, but instead sitting at his desk.

“Why are you awake?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Unlike the nobility who get to laze about, some of us have to work.”

“Working hours ended ages ago.”

“Not for everyone.”

“Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow.”

“Mending your white tunic?”

“Ah…”

Merlin could tell Arthur was conflicted.

“It’s not a problem,” he tried to reassure the king. “I can have it…”

“No. Leave it. You should be resting. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“As do you. Why are you still up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Is something troubling you?”

“No. Everything was fine until I actually laid down. I tossed and turned for hours after you left but I just can’t get to sleep.”

“Want me to fetch you a sleeping draught?”

“Of course not. I won’t have you running around the castle until dawn. Anyway, it’s hard to wake up from those in the morning. You go along. I’ll try to work on… something…”

Leaving did sound tempting. Merlin was so tired that it was becoming difficult to stand, and there would be another endless list of chores awaiting him at dawn.

And yet, Merlin made no move to leave. He’d had his own share of nights like that, when all he wanted to do was sleep but his mind refused to let him. The hours always seemed longer then, especially as there was no one around to commiserate with.

“I don’t see why you should have to pass the time alone.”

“Merlin, I don’t need you to watch after me like a mother who…”

That gave Merlin an idea.

“And I think,” he cut over Arthur, “I know a way we might be able to get you to sleep. Climb back in bed. I just need to grab something.”

Rummaging through the pack he used to carry remedies and herbs and all the other things he needed throughout the day, Merlin retrieved the book he’d hurriedly grabbed from the library. It wasn’t the book on magical creatures that Gaius needed, but it was perfect for what Merlin had in mind.

He extinguished all candles but one. Then, dragging a chair with him, he parked himself at Arthur’s bedside.

“Don’t look at me like that. Now lay back and close your eyes. I promise this will work.”

Arthur didn’t appear convinced, but he did as Merlin instructed.

Merlin opened the book, flipped through a few pages, and began to read.

> “Once upon a time, when legends were real, there lived a unicorn…”

The king’s eyes shot open.

“You are not seriously going to read to me from a book of children’s stories.”

“Why not?”

“Well… I’m no longer a child…”

“That’s debatable.”

“I’m the king, I…”

“Can’t get to sleep so shut up, lay back, and listen.”

Arthur huffed as he fell back against the pillows.

“This is stupid.”

“Let me try. If it does work, you’ll get to sleep and if it doesn’t, you can make fun of me in front of the knights.”

“I was going to do that anyway. But since you insist, keep reading.”

Merlin found his place and resumed.

> “…there lived a unicorn. It was the most beautiful animal in all the enchanted forest, and as such, it ruled over the other creatures. But it was sad. The unicorn had a problem…”

“Probably an annoying manservant.”

> “…which was that the unicorn was all alone. It was so lovely that the other animals kept their distance. The dragons and gryphons and wyverns all admired the unicorn’s beauty, but they offered only praise rather than friendship. Every night, when the day was over, the lonely unicorn curled up in its nest…”

“This is ridiculous. Unicorns don’t have nests. Do they?”

“This one does.”

Arthur seemed to accept this, as he nodded for Merlin to continue.

> “…the lonely unicorn curled up its nest by itself.
> 
> If only I had a friend, thought the unicorn.”

“Maybe it should leave the enchanted forest and go meet some regular animals.”

“Out of curiosity, have you heard this one before?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“That’s what it’s about to do.”

“Well good. At least it’s a wise unicorn. I bet it wouldn’t let itself get shot by a…”

“Hush, or I’m going to go to my bed.”

“Fine.”

For the next few minutes, Merlin read on, describing the unicorn’s adventures as it left the enchanted forest and set out to find a friend. It met a flock of sheep, some horses and cows, a couple of dogs, and a cat. They were all nice enough, but the unicorn kept having the same problem – they were all so awed by its beauty that it couldn’t befriend them.

> “‘I suppose I’ll always be alone,’ the unicorn said forlornly.
> 
> Just before it began its journey back to the enchanted forest, it noticed a patch of flowers growing beside the path. The unicorn secretly loved flowers, but no one ever brought it any. All the other animals thought the unicorn was far too beautiful for simple blooms.”

“No one ever brings me flowers.”

Merlin made a mental note to visit the castle gardens in the morning as he kept reading.

> “The unicorn leaned down to sniff the blossoms when it was taken by surprise.
> 
> ‘Hello there, friend,’ said a squeaky voice.
> 
> The unicorn peered through the petals and leaves to see small eyes staring back at it.
> 
> ‘Do I know you?’ the unicorn asked.
> 
> ‘I’m a stoat,’ the creature replied.
> 
> The unicorn had never met a stoat before.
> 
> ‘So I don’t know you,’ it said.
> 
> ‘No.’
> 
> ‘And yet you called me friend.’
> 
> ‘Was that a mistake?’ asked the stoat.
> 
> ‘No. I’ve just never had a friend before.’”

“You keep shifting. Is something the matter?”

“This chair isn’t very comfortable, that’s all.”

“Here,” Arthur said, moving to the middle of the bed and patting the mattress next to him. “Kick off your boots and sit beside me.”

The bed was far more comfortable than the hard wood of the chair. A little too comfortable, as Merlin had to fight to stay awake.

Still, he continued relaying the story. Though the unicorn was a bit rude at times, carelessly trampling the log where the stoat lived, walking too fast for the stoat to keep up, periodically announcing how beautiful it was, the stoat refused to leave the unicorn’s side. The more time they spent together, the better they got on.

As it turned out, the stoat was also lonely. Though the farm animals liked it, it kept its distance because it had a secret, one that it was afraid to share with anyone else, even the unicorn.

> “‘You’ll think I’m a monster,’ it told the unicorn.
> 
> ‘I would never,’ the unicorn replied. ‘But if you won’t tell me, will you at least come back to the enchanted forest with me? You can always return here to visit but that way we can spend every day together and neither of us will be alone again.’”

A loud snore echoed through the room.

Finally, thought Merlin as he put the book aside.

********************

The first thing Merlin noticed when he awoke the next morning was that he hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep. It wouldn’t be so bad if his neck wasn’t aching. He knew it was about time to replace his pillow, but this was worse than… ah. That wasn’t his pillow – it was a book. Come to think of it, this wasn’t his bed. It was far too large and soft and there was someone else in it.

It made sense that he would drift off in Arthur’s bed. He’d been dead tired when he sat down to read and the mattress was ridiculously comfortable. At least the king had slept soundly. Merlin knew this because otherwise he would have been kicked out by now. The best thing to do was sneak out and see to Arthur’s breakfast. Only that was easier said than done, as a heavy arm was draped across his shoulder, holding him in place.

Carefully, he tried to disentangle himself from Arthur’s grasp.

“Merlin,” a muffled voice called from the pillows.

“I’m sorry. I was tired and…

“S’okay.”

Arthur fell silent, and Merlin wondered if he’d fallen back asleep. Again, he tried free himself from Arthur’s arm.

“What happened to the stoat?” Arthur hadn’t dozed off after all. “Did it go back with the unicorn?”

“I… I don’t know. I fell asleep before I made it to the end.”

“Hmm… then we’ll have to finish it tonight. Are there more stories in that book?”

“A few.”

“Better pack your nightclothes, then. That was the best sleep I’ve had in ages, and I intend to keep you on story duty for the foreseeable future. Now come on. We can’t lie about all day. You need to fetch my breakfast and mend my tunic and polish my armor and then, when you get a free minute, see if Geoffrey has more books like that one. Why are you staring at me like that? _You_ look like a stoat – a startled one. And Merlin…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Now hurry up and get to work. We have much to do before we get find out what the stoat’s secret is and how the story ends. I bet that no matter what the stoat says, the unicorn will never to go to its nest alone again.”

“I hope you’re right,” Merlin said, feeling warmth rush to his ears.

It was so slight that he might have imagined it, but Merlin could have sworn he felt the tiniest of movement of Arthur’s arm tightening around him. And then it was gone and he was being shoved from the bed and out to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Will you hurry up? I’ve been waiting all day to find out how it ends.”

“As have I. And I could be reading right now, but _someone _wanted water. And apparently _someone _can’t get up and fetch it himself.”

It was true. Merlin had been looking forward to finishing the story they’d started the previous night. Though written for children, the plot was intriguing, and it gave him an excuse to stay in Arthur’s chambers later than usual.

“But I’m already settled in under the blankets. And comfortable.”

“Glad somebody is.”

“You’d feel better if you changed.”

“Changed?”

“Into your nightclothes. I told you to pack them and you forgot. But no worry. While you were drawing my bath, I sent George to fetch them. Now put them on and get over here. I want to know the stoat’s secret.”

Merlin hadn’t forgotten to bring clothes for sleeping – he’d assumed Arthur was joking about needing them, as that would mean Arthur wanted him to stay until morning. It’s true he’d had stayed the previous night, but that had been an accident, not something planned. Merlin had been Arthur’s servant for a decade now. In all that time, he couldn’t remember an instance of the king having an overnight guest.

As Merlin stripped down, he really wished that Arthur would find somewhere else to look. Though he saw Arthur in various states of undress each day, it was rare for Arthur to see him without a neckerchief on, much less wearing only small clothes.

The task complete, Merlin returned to Arthur’s bedside. Water had been provided, the king was under the covers, and Merlin was now dressed in appropriate nightwear. The story could commence.

“Leave the chair – it made you fidgety last night.”

Arthur gestured for Merlin to sit beside him. It felt strange to be invited back, which wasn’t to say that he was opposed. Reading a sweet story in a comfortable bed with Arthur by his side was about as perfect as life could get. Why question such a fortuitous turn of events?

“Fine. Now be quiet and listen.”

Merlin flipped through the pages and resumed the story. The stoat decided to go with the unicorn to the enchanted forest, and after a grand send-off from the other animals, they made their way down the path that led back to the unicorn’s home.

> “‘Not much farther,’ the unicorn said to the stoat. ‘We’re entering the enchanted forest right now.’
> 
> The stoat had never traveled this far from home. It was very exciting but a little scary. They hadn’t been in the forest very long when the stoat stopped walking.
> 
> ‘What is it?’ asked the unicorn.
> 
> ‘Everything here is so full of life. Every tree, every leaf. Every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating.’
> 
> The unicorn had lived in the enchanted forest all of its life but had never noticed.”

“It’s probably because the stoat is so low to the ground,” Arthur decided.

“Shh.”

> “Before the unicorn could say anything, the forest floor began to shake. Leaves rustled, branches snapped, and out of the trees stepped a giant dragon!”

“If the dragon eats the stoat, I’m taking all of the knights out tomorrow to hunt down whoever wrote this.”

“I’ll help. Now let’s find out what happens.”

As it turned out, the dragon did not eat the stoat. Instead, it developed an immediate fondness for the creature.

> “‘How small you are for such a great destiny,’ the dragon said as it craned its head down to get a closer look.’
> 
> ‘Destiny?’ squeaked the stoat.
> 
> ‘Oh yes. Together the two of you will do amazing things. With the unicorn’s courage and your magic…’
> 
> ‘You have magic?’
> 
> The unicorn was very surprised. The enchanted forest was home to many creatures created by magic, but only a small few could actually use it.
> 
> ‘It’s my great secret,’ said the stoat. ‘I hope you don’t think I’m a monster.’
> 
> ‘What do you do with your powers?’ asked the unicorn.
> 
> ‘Nothing bad. I sent a light to guide the sheep home when they became lost on a dark night, I helped the cat down when it got stuck in a tree, and I conjured some flowers for the loveliest unicorn I’ve ever seen.’
> 
> 'That sounds more like a friend than a monster.’”

Merlin tried to keep his breathing steady. What had seemed like a harmless way to entertain Arthur was now treading dangerously close to Merlin’s own secret.

“You stopped.”

“I think I need water.”

Merlin felt Arthur’s eyes on him as he went to fill a cup from the pitcher left on the table.

“Is the magic making you uncomfortable? It’s only a story, Merlin. And anyway, I seriously doubt that the stoat is an evil sorcerer.”

Arthur still seemed fond of the stoat - that was encouraging.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Merlin said as he again took his place and picked up the book.

> “‘Why did you hide your magic from the other animals?’ the unicorn asked. ‘They are all your friends and would love you even more if they knew how much you’d done for them.’
> 
> ‘Magic isn’t allowed in the meadow,’ the stoat explained. ‘In the castle on the hill above, there lives a mean troll who hates magic and everyone who uses it. If the troll finds out that a creature has magic, the troll comes down and eats it.’”

“Are you sure this is a children’s book?”

“Pretty sure. Why?”

“It’s starting to sound like something that could give a child nightmares, not lull them to sleep.”

“It’s not that bad. I’d say this one is pretty tame compared ‘The Giant Who Grinds Bones to Make Bread’ or ‘The Wolf in Grandmother’s Dress.’”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Did no one read those to you?”

“No.”

“Well what about…”

“No one read any stories to me. My father wouldn’t allow it. He said it would make me weak.”

“At age four?”

“A young prince is simply a future king in training.”

“Well, after this one is over, I’m going to read you all of my favorites. There’s the one about the maiden with the long hair trapped in the tower and the one where the wicked stepmother steals the inheritance from the girl with the glass slipper and…”

“But before those, we need to finish this one. Now get back to reading.”

Merlin continued to relay the tale. The unicorn was horrified to learn about the troll, which not only hated magic, but also forced the animals in the meadow to bring it food and treasures, leaving them tired and sad.

> “‘Something must be done,’ the unicorn decided. ‘I know that I only rule over the enchanted forest, but I must protect the creatures of the meadow from the troll.’
> 
> ‘We could go together,’ the stoat said. ‘I can help you.’
> 
> ‘It’s a long journey,’ the dragon told them. ‘I’ll let you ride on my back.’”

“How is a unicorn going to ride on a dragon?”

“Very carefully.”

“No, think about it. Unicorns are like horses. They stand on all-fours and they have hooves. It won’t work. The stoat is going to have to use its magic or the unicorn will fall. That’s what it does, right?”

“The story doesn’t say.”

“Then you’ll have to add it in. Put that on your list of tasks for tomorrow. I’m not having the unicorn plummet to its death.”

Merlin fought back a smile.

“What are you waiting for, Merlin? Keep reading!”

Though logistical details were scant, the story revealed that the dragon safely conveyed the unicorn and the stoat to castle’s entrance. All they needed was to get inside and they could face the troll.

> “‘Can your magic help us?’
> 
> The castle gate was very heavy and they were having trouble raising it.
> 
> ‘I think so but if I use magic now, the troll will sense that we’re here.’
> 
> ‘Hello there,’ said a scruffy pony with a fabulous mane. ‘You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?’
> 
> ‘Are you a friend of the troll?’ asked the unicorn.
> 
> ‘Of course not.’
> 
> ‘Good. Because we’re here to chase it off, but we can’t get the gate open.’
> 
> ‘As it happens,’ said the pony, giving its mane a dramatic flip, ‘I am very strong. I will help you open the gate.’”

“There’s something about that pony that makes me think of Gwaine.”

“How it showed up to help the stoat and the unicorn?”

“I suppose... I was thinking more of the mane.”

“Well, Gwaine does like apples.”

“You make an excellent point. I think we’ve discovered his secret.”

It took all the pony’s strength to pull the rope to lift the gate, so the unicorn and the stoat thanked the pony and went on without it.

As he got closer the end, Merlin wondered what exactly the stoat would do with its magic to defeat the troll, as well as how Arthur might react. So far he had remained fond of the stoat, even after its secret had been revealed. Would Arthur suddenly change his mind and decide that the story was nothing but an attempt to corrupt children into accepting sorcery?

In all honesty, it was strange that Uther would have allowed such a positive portrayal of magic to have a place in the Camelot library.

Oh gods. He really should have read ahead. What if the stoat betrayed everyone at the end? What if all the creatures decided that the troll was right? What if…

“Is something wrong?”

“Lost my place.”

The suspense built as the unicorn and the stoat snuck through the castle, finally confronting the troll in the throne room.

> “‘I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom,’ shrieked the troll.
> 
> Compared to the troll, the stoat was very small and it was very afraid. The stoat began to shake, and it feared it might not be able to defeat the troll after all. Then it heard the unicorn whinny and the stoat remembered that it was not alone. It reached for its magic to fight for the creatures of the meadow.
> 
> The unicorn had never seen anyone cast a spell before. It stared in awe as the stoat’s eyes glowed golden. The stoat was being so brave and the unicorn felt so proud. It waited for the magic to hit the troll.
> 
> A few seconds passed, then a few more.
> 
> ‘You are foolish,’ cried the troll. ‘You have no power here.’"

“This is stupid. The unicorn should have brought a sword.”

“It has hooves. How would a unicorn wield a sword?”

“In its mouth. Or maybe there’s a blacksmith in the enchanted forest who knows how to make weapons for hooved animals or it could use its horn instead or…”

“Or maybe you should listen to the story.”

> “Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, the unicorn heard it, a rustling, fluttering sound. Whatever was making the noise was getting closer. A breeze ruffled the unicorn’s mane as a giant cloud of blue butterflies rushed past.
> 
> ‘Noooooo,’ cried the troll. ‘I can’t bear the sight of them. They are too lovely. Make them leave. If you don’t, I’ll eat the unicorn.’
> 
> The troll tried to lunge at the unicorn, but the butterflies formed a wall between them.
> 
> ‘You've caused enough harm,’ said the stoat. ‘You don't belong here. You must return to the land of trolls and never come back.’
> 
> The butterflies flapped their wings menacingly.”

“Menacingly?”

“It’s what the book says. Be quiet.”

The story was almost over. The stoat magicked the troll back to where it came from and the butterflies settled down. All of the creatures from the meadow showed up to cheer for the unicorn and the stoat, the pony having gone off to fetch everyone in case they needed help.

> “A cat stepped forward.
> 
> ‘We have heard that you are the ruler of the enchanted forest,’ it said to the unicorn. ‘Would you like to live in this castle and be the ruler of the meadow, too?’
> 
> ‘I don’t really rule,’ the unicorn explained. ‘The other creatures just ask me to settle their quarrels and hold feasts and sometimes give boring speeches.’
> 
> ‘But you could do that here. Now that the troll is gone, the magical creatures won’t have to hide or stay in the enchanted forest. And we’d like for you to stick around in case the troll decides to come back.’
> 
> The unicorn considered this.
> 
> ‘I will agree only on one condition. The stoat gets to stay with me. It is my first and only friend and I couldn’t bear to lose it.’
> 
> The creatures of the meadow all loved the stoat and cheered.
> 
> As the days passed, the unicorn made many more friends, though the stoat was always the one it loved the most. The creatures of the meadow and the enchanted forest all became fast friends. Everyone got along and no one ever missed the evil troll. They all lived happily ever after.
> 
> The end.”

Merlin closed the book.

“So what did you think?”

“When you started last night, I thought it would be stupid. I’m still not convinced that butterflies can menace anyone, and the author did need to address the challenges of a unicorn riding a dragon, but the rest of the story far exceeded my expectations.”

“Good. Although you are still awake.”

“Yes, well, the second half was more exciting. And it had a good message about friends and how lonely life is without them. Even a creature as revered as a unicorn needs a ridiculous, big-eared, stoat.”

“I’ll find another one for tomorrow.”

Merlin fell silent as he flipped absentmindedly through the tome.

“There was a time when I felt like the unicorn did at the beginning of the story.” Arthur’s voice was quieter than usual. “There were always people around me, but that’s because they wanted proximity to power, not because they cared for me. And then one day in the marketplace, I discovered a mouthy, big-eared fool.”

“Who you went at with a mace.”

“I did say he was mouthy. And now… let’s just say that if I was the unicorn, moving to the castle overlooking the meadow, I’d want you to stay with me, like the stoat stayed with the unicorn.”

Merlin felt his cheeks burn. Arthur was shifting on the bed beside him, but Merlin was too overwhelmed to spare him a glance.

He felt the bump of Arthur’s shoulder against his own, then the gentle press of warm lips on his cheek.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Arthur’s voice was so soft, so tender. Merlin wondered if he was dreaming, his unconscious mind inspired by the book of happily-ever-afters. Lost in a swell of emotion, Merlin didn’t realize what had happened until it was too late.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm…”

“Are these your butterflies?”

In the dim glow of the single candle left burning, Merlin could make out several pairs of blue wings flitting around Arthur’s chambers.

“They weren’t here before and your eyes started to glow and then they appeared. So I’m thinking that they’re yours. And that there’s something you need to tell me.”

All of the warm feelings disappeared as Merlin came to terms with the horror of what he’d done. He wondered if he should run. He was clad only in his nightclothes and… it didn’t matter. His limbs refused to move.

As he found himself struggling to breathe, Merlin remembered how afraid the stoat had been as it faced down the troll and of how that fear had almost been the stoat’s undoing. Of course, the stoat had a happy ending because the unicorn was there with it.

Merlin was alone confronting something far worse. Rather than a troll, he had to face the betrayal and anger and disappointment that Arthur was no doubt feeling. Arthur wasn’t Uther so Merlin might survive the night – their friendship, though, was doomed. If he had maintained better control, not let his mind wander, and his heart get caught up in…

“I was right.”

There was no malice in Arthur’s tone as his words cut into Merlin’s thoughts, pulling Merlin back from his spiral of panic, giving him much-needed courage.

“You were right?”

“Butterflies are not menacing.”

“That’s because you’re not a troll.”

“True. And you would know. I seem to remember you being quite adept at spotting a troll all those years ago when that horrid one enchanted my father. It stands to reason that perhaps you played a larger role in her defeat than I had been led to believe.”

Arthur lifted Merlin’s hand from where it rested on the blankets, interlacing their fingers.

“I think,” Arthur continued, “that I’m not ready to go to sleep. I want to hear another story.”

“The tale of the most foolish sorcerer to walk the Earth?”

“The tale of the bravest.

“I don’t think I know that one.”

“I’m pretty sure you do. How, seeking no recognition, he helped a mediocre prince become better, and eventually build a great kingdom. Along the way it’s possible that he enchanted the entire realm with his kindness and loyalty. And even won the heart of the king.”

“You want…”

“To hear your story. And then kiss you again – this time on the lips. No, not now. You’re just trying to get out of telling me. And then…”

“Yes?”

“You’ll need to update your to-do list for tomorrow to include drafting updates to sections of the criminal code relating to sorcery. Don’t think that lets you out of your other chores. You still have to revise the story so the unicorn is safe on the dragon’s back, and you forgot to mend my white tunic. But first things first. You have a tale to tell.”

“And then there will be kissing?”

“If you want.”

“Then,” Merlin said, taking a deep breath, “I suppose I should get started. Once upon a time, about thirty years ago, a young woman called Hunith was about to discover that her newborn son was very different than all the other babies in village...”


End file.
